Project Glacier
by Neerod
Summary: TezuFuji. An ordinary school project turns into a challenge of melting a certain cold, stoic buchou. Or so Fuji thinks. Final chapter up! What happened to Fuji's plans?
1. Part One

Title:**Project Glacier, Part One**

Author: Neerod in ffnet/ dhorz in LJ

Ship: TezuFuji

Genres: Romance, a little angst

Rating: PG, for now

Summary: An ordinary school project turns into a challenge of melting a certain cold, stoic buchou. Or so Fuji thinks. TezuFuji.

For vierblith. -huggles-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I would be stinking rich already. But I'm not. I can only _barely_ afford my lunch. In other words, the Prince of Tennis is NOT mine.

* * *

"Tezuka." Fuji sat himself down on the empty seat beside the captain's. "Can we be partners for the class report? I don't have one yet."

"Aa," Tezuka answered.

"Good." Fuji grinned. Tezuka would be the best partner when it came to schoolwork. He was very thorough, very school-smart. He also finished things early enough. "Sensei! Tezuka and I will be partners."

The teacher nodded and promptly noted it. "Fuji-kun, Tezuka-kun, your topic will be about glaciers and glaciation."

"Hai! Thank you, sensei!"

Tezuka was writing the topic down on his notebook. Fuji peered at it. "Tezuka?"

"Hm?"

"What are glaciers?"

Tezuka gave him an odd look. "Glaciers are large bodies of accumulated ice that moves with gravitational influence," he said.

"Ah! So they look like ice cubes too?"

"…Don't pretend you don't know, Fuji."

Fuji's grin widened. He knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

Immediately after practice Tezuka called to him. "Have you borrowed books?"

"Huh? No."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed, a detail that never failed to catch Fuji's attention. "All right. Tomorrow, you shall have borrowed books."

"Eh? What about you?"

"I already borrowed some."

Fuji feigned surprise. He'd known Tezuka would start preparations early, although reporting was a good month away. It was good, though, because they would be sure to finish early. "Good, then."

"We'll work at the library tomorrow."

"Why not at your home?"

Tezuka's eyebrow went up almost unnoticeably. "The _library_, Fuji."

"It might close early."

The captain was silent.

"Besides, we'll need a computer, right?"

Tezuka never sighed, and he didn't now. But he relented. "All right. My house, tomorrow. Bring the books."

Fuji nodded and grinned at Tezuka, who just turned and walked away without returning it. Fuji would have rubbed his hands together with glee, but he did not.

Inui would absolutely _kill_ to get inside Tezuka's house.

Fuji didn't need to.

-0-

Fuji wasn't a diligent student; he crammed just like most of us, but he crammed good.

That evening, though, he looked through encyclopedias and Web sources for 'glaciers' and 'glaciation'. He skimmed through the information, not really close-reading it, but enough so that he could bombard Tezuka with good and stupid questions tomorrow.

He found it amusing that if all the glaciers in the world would melt, they would flood the earth.

Maybe he'd ask Tezuka about it tomorrow.

* * *

The next day in class, Tezuka was silent as usual. Fuji thought of throwing crumpled-up notes at him just to disturb him, but then their teacher might notice and reprimand Fuji for that.

All throughout the day, he stared at Tezuka's back and thanked the heavens that he decided to sit behind his captain, and that the teachers didn't pick him to answer their questions. Which he couldn't respond to.

Actually he could. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

Like a diligent student he went to the library in his spare time, borrowed books and printed out Internet articles. He was good today.

So good, though, that he got to the locker room before Oishi or even Tezuka could. Fuji thought of setting up a trap for the regulars.

He dismissed the thought when minutes later the door opened and announced that Tezuka was in.

"Hello, Tezuka."

Tezuka nodded to him. He stowed his bag inside his locker and began changing. Fuji watched him, eyebrow raised in appreciation, eyes ghosting along Tezuka's neck, his shoulders, his abdomen, and eventually to his waist, where his shorts were, sadly, already there. Tezuka didn't notice.

"We're still doing glaciers today, Buchou?"

"Yes."

"At your house?"

"Yes."

Fuji grinned. Then he would have to get _inside_ Tezuka's room no matter what.

* * *

"Fujikooo! We're going for burgers today, nya!" Eiji tugged insistently at Fuji's sleeve.

Fuji glanced at Tezuka, who was eyeing him meaningfully (and not trying to make it obvious), considered saying yes and dragging Tezuka in too, but for now he had to make a good impression. "Not today, Eiji. Tezuka and I will be doing a project."

"Nyaaaaa…" Eiji wailed. He yanked Fuji's sleeve. "But I'm treating you today! Hoi, wait, Buchou can come along!"

Tezuka shook his head.

"Mou! You're always so busy!" Eiji accused, pointing a finger at him.

Tezuka blinked, looked clueless.

Fuji chuckled. Apparently Tezuka did not notice that he seemed 'always so busy'. It was one reason why the regulars rarely invited him to hang out. And, yet, Tezuka never said anything about being busy; he only walked away, offering no explanations why, and the regulars never bothered to ask further.

Fuji decided to help him out. "Saa, Eiji," he began, "tomorrow. I promise. And Tezuka _will_ come along."

Tezuka's eyebrow rose. "Who says I _will_ be?"

"I say so!" Eiji cried out in triumph, and he glomped Tezuka. When Tezuka shot him a warning look he let go and bounced away.

Fuji grinned for the umpteenth time that day.

Beside him, an unsuspecting Tezuka closed his eyes, pushed up his glasses, and said, "Fuji, we're going. It's almost dark."

"Of course! We're partners!"

"…"

"You don't like being with me?"

"…No."

"YOU DON'T?"

"No, I mean yes, but no. It depends on the situation, really." Tezuka's eyebrow was twitching. Or if it wasn't, both his brows were knitted together. He was rattled.

Tezuka would be a good project, Fuji mused to himself. He was just the right person to unnerve, to soften. And to melt, like the glaciers they would be talking about.

Well, he wasn't sure if 'glacier' would be a good metaphor for Tezuka, but who cared. They were partners in this project.

* * *

**A/N:** So, there WILL be a next chapter. Do NOT be afraid to tell me what you think. I love comments.

It's very hard to write a story about glaciers and Prince of Tennis, but, well, here it is. I did my best.


	2. Part Two

Title:**Project Glacier, Part Two**

Author: Neerod in ffnet/ dhorz in LJ

Ship: TezuFuji

Genres: Romance, comedy

Rating: PG, for now

Summary: An ordinary school project turns into a challenge of melting a certain cold, stoic buchou. Or so Fuji thinks. TezuFuji.

**Notes**: Marilyn the bonsai makes an appearance. And they're actually going to talk scientific here; you can skip those parts.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I admit, PoT isn't mine. At _all_. (I need to torture Konomi first before I can claim possession of these handsome boys.) 

**A/N:** This is Part 2 of (secret!) of _Project Glacier_. As with the previous part, this one is still for vierblith.

Enjoy!

* * *

The walk home was quiet. Fuji occasionally sneaked a glance at Tezuka's face. As usual, Tezuka was stoic. Fuji wanted to laugh and tell Tezuka he looked funny, but he didn't. 

Upon arrival at Tezuka's place, Fuji began to dart off towards the yard like an excited little boy, but Tezuka got hold of his collar, which stopped him. Tezuka pulled him inside the house, and slammed the door shut as if to say _The outside world is forbidden._

"Sit," Tezuka told him.

"Saa, I'm not a dog."

Tezuka frowned at him. Then he went off somewhere.

Fuji stifled a laugh. Now he was finally inside Tezuka's home! He took a look around. It surprised him that there were no picture frames hanging on the walls, or any other personal stuff lying around. Fuji decided to give Tezuka a couple of photos to hang, to give the walls some life.

Though he regretted that he couldn't browse through photo albums of a young Tezuka.

"Fuji."

"Hm?" Fuji turned to see Tezuka carrying a plate of food which he set down on a table. Fuji smiled at him. Tezuka looked back stoically. "Ah. I thought we'll be doing the project _in your room_?"

"I didn't say 'room'," Tezuka answered, sitting down. "I said 'house'."

Fuji knew that, of course. "But I don't like doing projects while sitting up!" he claimed. "I want to lie down."

"Why would you lie down?"

"So that my imagination can work better." Actually, Fuji's imagination worked all right even when he was upside down, or looking between his legs, or just plain sitting down.

"…You can lie on the couch."

"I'd need a pillow."

"There are throw pillows here." Tezuka got one and tossed it to Fuji, who caught it deftly.

"But I also like to roll around. Couches are too narrow."

"You're acting like a kid, you know."

Fuji grinned. "I still want to roll around."

"…Then roll on the floor."

Fuji peered at Tezuka's face. "Hey, you're trying not to laugh."

"No, I wasn't."

"You are!" Fuji poked him. "You're almost smiling!"

"I was not." Tezuka adjusted his glasses.

"Hm." Fuji watched him for a few moments. Tezuka smiling actually looked_cute_. He wished he could make Tezuka half-smile more. Then the glacier could slowly begin to melt.

Fuji chuckled. "Maa, you can't be persuaded."

"If you keep bugging me like this we couldn't start the project." Tezuka stood up, gathered the books and the plate of food. "We're going to my room."

Fuji couldn't be happier.

Fuji noted that, like the living room, Tezuka's bedroom was devoid of picture frames and other ornaments. Yet, there were enough personal touches to mark the room as something used by a real human. A tennis racket hung on a peg. Tezuka's jacket was strewn carelessly on the study table. Three huge pillows on the bed. His wristband on the floor, where it fell from the table after he'd tossed it. And there was a pretty bonsai on the windowsill.

"Ah!" Fuji went to the bonsai and touched the leaves gently. "What's her name?"

Tezuka hesitated. "Marilyn."

"Marilyn. Hello there, Marilyn-chan! You're a very pretty girl, aren't you."

"Plants don't talk," Tezuka said.

"You're mean, Tezuka. See? You've hurt Marilyn. You should talk to her." Fuji gently patted the leaves of the bonsai. He found it hard to accept that some people just do not talk to their plants. Plants had lives and feelings too.

Tezuka adjusted his glasses. He pulled a chair from the kneespace of the table and sat on it. "We must begin now, Fuji. It's already dark."

Fuji patted Marilyn one last time and proceeded to throw himself on Tezuka's bed. Tezuka twitched, then pointedly avoided looking, as if he actually didn't want Fuji lying on it. "Hmm? What shall we do now?"

Tezuka paged through a geology book. "Let's begin by defining 'glacier'."

"Glaciers are large bodies of accumulated ice that moves with gravitational influence," Fuji recited from memory.

Tezuka didn't nod.

"And it doesn't melt easily," Fuji added, meaningfully.

The glacier looked back stoically. "And?"

"Glaciers form where the temperature is low enough to allow falling snow to accumulate and slowly transform into ice. This is most common in the polar regions, but it can also occur at high altitudes on mountains even near the equator," Fuji said, feeling like a textbook.

Tezuka nodded. "I see you've done some work."

"Of course. I can't allow you to upstage me," Fuji said smugly.

Tezuka was stoic. He couldn't be provoked easily, Fuji noted. And he doesn't even show anything on his face. Such a glacier he was. If he were Echizen he would say _Mada mada dane, Fuji-senpai_, and smirk like a devil yet to reveal his plans.

"Then how are glaciers categorized?"

Fuji grabbed a pillow and put his face to it. And inhaled. Tezuka smelled_good_, even through his pillow.

"Fuji."

"Hai?"

"How are glaciers categorized?"

"By location, by size…" Fuji's voice was muffled by the pillow.

"…Put the pillow down, Fuji."

"Hm?"

"Put the pillow_ down_."

Fuji pushed the pillow away from his face but didn't put it down. "I told you I need a pillow."

Tezuka didn't answer.

"Sensei?"

Tezuka looked stoic.

He couldn't easily be bothered by teasing. Except when Fuji had asked Tezuka if he didn't like being with Fuji, and there Tezuka had difficulty answering.

"Fuji, what are the glaciers according to size?"

"Ice caps, ice sheets, ice fields…" Fuji felt like a dictionary now. He decided to feel like a teacher too, so he asked, "Then what are the glaciers according to location?"

"Alpine glaciers, valley glaciers, piedmont glaciers."

Fuji yawned. This thing was for Inui to do. He rolled around in Tezuka's bed, hugging the pillow, trying to figure out how to melt the glacier further without upsetting their study session.

It was hard.

They got no farther than the types of glaciers, since Tezuka had Fuji define each and every one of them, and Fuji, like an obedient student, did so.

It was very dark when Fuji finally left the house.

That night in his own bed, he plotted and schemed and wondered how to melt the Buchou. Though it might be a tough task, he wasn't one to give up easily. Notch by notch, he'd raise the heat slowly, until Tezuka could not resist and would need to give in to him.

Fuji only hoped it would be as easy as imagining it so.

He hugged his pillow, regretting that he didn't steal one of Tezuka's.

* * *

I know, this was long overdue. But bear with me, people; I had problems with my PC. 

Also, don't be afraid to tell me what you think.There's actually little crack and stoicism, because I'm a lazy ass and I didn't want to edit again. Sorry, Vierblith.


	3. Part Three

Title: **Project Glacier, Part Three**

Author: Neerod in ffnet/ dhorz in LJ

Ship: TezuFuji

Genres: Romance, comedy

Rating: PG, for now

Summary: An ordinary school project turns into a challenge of melting a certain cold, stoic buchou. Or so Fuji thinks. TezuFuji.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I cannot lay any claim to these wonderful boys. Konomi owns them. 

**A/N:** Again, this is for vierblith and to all TezuFuji lovers on my f-list.

* * *

"I heard you went to Tezuka's house, Fuji." 

"Oh?" Fuji smiled at Inui, who was holding a clear-glass pitcher in his hand full of brown liquid. "How did you find out?"

"I have sources." With his free hand, Inui pushed up his glasses. "I have a bargain to propose."

"Bargain." Fuji had known Inui would come asking for data, and knew that Inui knew that Fuji wouldn't give it out easily. "What is it?"

"If you need any help with your project," Inui began, "I will do it for you. But in return you will give me data on Tezuka's house and if possible, his room. Is that fair enough, Fuji?"

"Let me think." Fuji eyed the juice. How would that one taste? "Oh, fair enough. But I want that."

"This?" Inui thrust the pitcher into Fuji's waiting hands. "Super Deluxe Revitalizing Inui Juice, Version Eleven. It's still in experimental stages, but I can guarantee you that it tastes good. Will you be using it on someone, Fuji?"

"Of course not!" Fuji declared innocently. But he would, although not today.

"I see. Do we have a deal, then?" Inui extended his hand.

Fuji smiled and shook it. "Yes, we do."

* * *

"Tezuka? Will you be eating here in the classroom?" Fuji asked innocently.

The stoic Buchou gave no indication that he was surprised. Calmly, he looked up at Fuji, and expressionlessly said, "Yes."

"Mind if I eat with you?"

"No."

So Fuji sat beside him and opened his lunchbox. But he wouldn't be eating yet. "Tezuka."

"…"

"So, how's your love life?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just asked." Fuji shrugged. "Girls talk about things like that over lunch."

"We are not girls." Still said expressionlessly.

Fuji laughed. "Maa…I can't even joke around you."

Tezuka didn't answer, but went on eating. Fuji wondered how he could be so calm even after being asked about his love life. Other people, like Eiji for instance, would eventually cry and say something. Inui would calculate possibilities and stuff, and would keep pushing up his glasses. Kaidoh would blush. Echizen would go away to buy Ponta and then come back to say, _Fuji-senpai, how about yours?_

Or maybe Tezuka was just really the ultimate glacier?

"Saa, Tezuka, why are glaciers melting?"

"Global warming," Tezuka answered unhesitatingly.

"Oh." Fuji grinned. "Would you melt if someone hugged you?"

"Why would anyone hug me?"

"Because they want to?"

"No."

"No? Even if you love her?"

This time, Tezuka shifted. Fuji's grin widened. "I cannot tell."

"Really? What if _I_ hugged you?"

Tezuka shifted, very noticeably. "Your lunch, Fuji."

"Oh? I thought you were going to say that we're boys and boys don't hug?"

"I was going to." Tezuka pushed up his glasses.

"Really? Well, I think you would also say that you'll let me hug you so that you'll know if you would melt or not."

"I will never do such a thing, Fuji." Tezuka was visibly uncomfortable; a film of sweat had formed on his forehead, and he was trying hard not to appear unnerved.

"Who knows." Fuji shrugged, but couldn't quite erase the smile on his lips.

* * *

The minute Tezuka left the classroom, Fuji dashed out looking for Inui. When he found the data man, he told him to research about global warming.

"Oh, and Inui," Fuji added, as if on afterthought. "Tezuka is uncomfortable hugging boys."

Inui's jaw fell open.

* * *

"TEZUKAAAAA!"

Fuji watched Eiji tackleglomp Tezuka while successfully keeping him from shouting "20 laps!". Eiji was excited about the burger spree, because Tezuka was there. Even Fuji himself was excited.

"Hoi hoi! I saved some money! You can eat as much as you want, Tezuka!" Eiji declared. "Don't be shy, Momo and Ochibi eat a lot too!"

The two kouhai snickered.

"But you musn't spend too much, Eiji," Oishi admonished just like any budget-conscious mother.

"Nya, I know."

Tezuka stoically pried Eiji off him. Eiji immediately let go. "I'm rather busy today, Kikumaru," Tezuka instantly said, and at that Eiji's eyes widened.

"Fujiko! Buchou doesn't want to come with us!" he wailed.

"Kikumaru—"

"Saa, what shall we do to punish him, Eiji?" Fuji asked his redheaded friend, thinking about the Inui Juice he'd received that morning, knowing full well just what kinds of things Eiji would say.

"Make him drink _lots_ of Inui Juice!" Eiji suggested.

"And?"

"And tie him to the chair and shove lots of burgers into his mouth!"

"And?"

"And of course, Fujiko," Eiji winked, "you can do whatever you want to do with him!"

"Is that so, Eiji?"

"All right, all right!" Tezuka suddenly said exasperatedly, "I'll come along!"

Fuji and Eiji smiled at each other while Inui started mumbling and jotting down on his notebook that very vital piece of data. _Tezuka had so easily been flustered_.

* * *

"So," Fuji leaned across the table, "what shall we ask Buchou?"

"No, no Fuji-senpai, we ask Mamushi first!" Momo declared. Kaidoh hissed. Momo glared and almost lunged at him, but luckily Taka-san and Oishi held him off.

"I know." Inui pushed up his glasses. "Tezuka, you're the only one whose love life we don't know yet."

"Inui!" Oishi scolded. "Don't ask!"

"I have no love life," Tezuka said, looking like the usual.

"Hm. What about those piles of chocolates you received on Valentine's Day?"

"They're from his admirers!" Oishi said defensively. Fuji let his eyebrow rise a bit. Oishi knew something.

Apparently Inui reached the same conclusion, because he turned to Oishi and asked, "Did he reply?"

"W-what reply?" Oishi's gaze flickered to Fuji. Fuji knew he wasn't asking for help, just checking his reaction.

"Did he ask them out or something? One time Kaidoh saw him with—"

"Senpai!" Kaidoh warned.

"If you saw me with any girl," Tezuka said, "that doesn't mean she is my girlfriend."

"Yes!" Oishi seconded.

"Oh. Then maybe you aren't comfortable with girls? Fuji told me you are likewise uncomfortable hugging boys—"

Echizen suddenly choked on his Ponta. Momo had to thump his back, and Momo couldn't do it well because he was also laughing.

"Hugging boys?" Tezuka finally turned to Fuji and glared at him. From the corner of his eye, Fuji saw Inui noting it down.

"Well, you said it so yourself," Fuji said airily.

"I said no such thing!"

"Heh. What if _I_ were to declare my love and affection for you, Tezuka? What would you do?" Fuji asked jokingly, just to se if this would also upset Tezuka.

To their surprise, Tezuka reddened. He realized it himself, and immediately he looked away and bit at his burger.

Fuji grinned. "Global warming," he said.

"What, Fujiko?"

"Nothing," Fuji answered.

"What global warming, Fujiko?" Eiji persisted.

Fuji didn't answer; Inui did it for him. "It's an increase in the world's temperatures, caused in part by the greenhouse gases."

"They melt glaciers," Fuji said meaningfully.

Tezuka slowly turned his head to look at Fuji. Fuji smiled, as if to say _I'm being such a diligent student, ne?_ Tezuka pushed up his glasses and continued eating the burger. Fuji sighed; he was back to stoic mode again.

**End of Part Three**

* * *

**A/N**: Well, it's almost ending! I have to torture Tezuka-buchou here. Hope you like this part too. 


	4. Part Four

**Project Glacier, Part Four  
**Summary: Part Four. Tezuka is back to stoic mode. What happened to Fuji's plans?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All of them belong to Konomi. I can only lay claim to this plot.

**A/N:** Supposed to be one part, but as an implied request from mesmerizedbyceruleaneyes, I split it into two. I hurried with it, actually; if I was to write three more chapters, perhaps, I wouldn't be able to sustain the story anymore. But do enjoy!

* * *

Inui hounded both Fuji and Tezuka with unusual persistence. Eiji noticed and complained, but Fuji was silent. It was his entire fault for making that deal with Inui anyway.

He did the usual things—letting Eiji copy his assignments, scaring Kaidoh and Momo whenever he saw them, talking to Taka-san—throughout the day. Inui watched over him like a guardian angel. The usual patterns were to confuse him. When Fuji thought of it, it was ironic, because even the usual data couldn't help Inui predict Fuji's behavior. It was better that way.

Only, Tezuka was also the usual today. Whenever Fuji tried to banter with him he responded with a nod or a shake of the head. Or, if that wasn't possible, he answered with one-word sentences. If that failed he didn't answer at all.

It was fine. There was something off, but Fuji decided it was to be expected; after all, what happened in the burger shop yesterday was an event not easily forgotten.

But at practice Fuji finally identified what it was that made Tezuka different that day. He was being _cold_. Even Echizen, who usually didn't care about what others felt, approached Fuji and asked very softly, "Fuji-senpai, did you quarrel Buchou or something?"

"What? I didn't do anything," Fuji answered.

Echizen shrugged. "You're the only one who pisses him off bad."

"Echizen!" Tezuka barked from the sidelines. "Run twenty laps for chatting during practice! Now!"

"But—"

"Run now or I'll double it." Tezuka retained his stoic expression, but coldness radiated from him like a block of ice giving off frigid smoke.

Echizen tugged down his cap and ran without another qualm. The others looked nervous. Taka-san couldn't get into burning mode despite the _three_ rackets he held in his hand. Momo was mute, Kaidoh didn't hiss, Inui didn't mumble, and Oishi didn't worry.

Fuji sidled towards the captain, having decided that punishing Inui didn't matter today. "Ne, Tezuka…"

"Fuji. Get back to practice," Tezuka ordered.

"But you seem to be in a bad mood today," Fuji said softly. "Did something—"

Tezuka said, rather abruptly, "We are in practice, Fuji. I won't tolerate idle chatting among regulars. Go back to the court."

"Hmm…but wouldn't it seem unfair? I mean, Echizen is running laps…"

"Then run with him," Tezuka ordered. "Twenty laps for not practicing, Fuji. Run now or I'll double it!"

Fuji's eyes widened. He decided against responding; reluctantly, he started running. Well, okay, it hurt. A little. Fuji wasn't practicing, after all, and Tezuka tended to punish the lazy ones. But Tezuka rarely punished him, mainly because Fuji could talk his way out of it.

* * *

"Tezuka!" Fuji caught up with the captain on the way home. "What about our project?"

"I've already finished the presentation."

"You did? Good! But what should I do?"

"Nothing."

"…Nothing?"

"Aa."

"…Ah. Okay. But don't you think sensei might ask some questions, and I really want to study about glaciers…"

"Read the books," Tezuka said coolly.

"Are you angry at me?" Fuji finally asked, because he was also a caring person, and he hated seeing others feeling badly.

"No." It was crisp, succinct, totally Tezuka. It basically meant that Tezuka didn't want any nosy person poking around in his limited pool of emotions, even if it was Fuji Syuusuke.

"Then can we study together for the report?"

"You can do it alone," Tezuka answered.

"I guess not."

"You're just making up excuses, Fuji."

"I'm not. Tezuka, you're being very cold today." Fuji looked at him. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"…All right. I'll let you go then."

Tezuka pushed up his glasses and turned away without another word.

* * *

That evening, deciding that Tezuka needed some help with all the nerdy stuff, Fuji flipped open his cellphone and punched in the number. Tezuka picked up on the first ring.

"Good evening, Tezuka-buchou! How may I be of assistance?"

"I told you, I'm already done."

"Don't tell me I have to report without knowing about the presentation?"

"It's only a few weeks from today, Fuji. You will have a lot of time to prepare."

Fuji chuckled. "Seventeen words for today! An improvement."

"…"

"I'm serious."

"I'll give you the copy of the report tomorrow."

And to Fuji's complete surprise, Tezuka hung up. Fuji stared at the phone—then redialed. The moment Tezuka picked up, Fuji said, "Tezuka! That was so mean."

Tezuka hung up. Fuji redialed. Tezuka answered but ended the call before Fuji could say a word.

* * *

The next day, Fuji wasn't surprised to notice that Tezuka was still cold. Fuji couldn't blame him. If he were in Tezuka's shoes he would hold a grudge for eternity. Fuji supposed he should apologize. Maybe Tezuka would stop being cold.

But Tezuka wasn't an easy person to apologize to. And knowing him, a mere apology wouldn't suffice.

Then the teacher went inside the room, did a roll call, and said, "Class. Remember the project I gave you three days ago? It was scheduled for the end of this month, right?"

"Hai!"

"Well. I've decided to move the reporting to next week Tuesday. That's five days from now."

The class groaned. A few students began to grumble that sensei was being unfair.

"Class! You are among the most intelligent people of this school. I expect a lot from you, and I expect that you can come up with a decent report for Tuesday. Grumbling is for lazy people who don't have brains," the teacher scolded. "I repeat, reporting is moved to Tuesday."

Fuji managed to catch Tezuka's eye. He smiled, but Tezuka only looked away. Fuji did the same.

For the majority of the day Fuji thought of ways to apologize. Maybe invite Tezuka to lunch? But Eiji dragged Fuji away before he could say a word, and ended up eating with Eiji, Taka-san, and Oishi.

Discuss glaciers with him? It was pointless. Tezuka wouldn't say a word.

"Fujiko? Something bothering you? Fujiko…Fujiko! Hoi hoi!"

Fuji blinked, looked at Eiji. "Um…nothing. I was just spacing out."

"But you looked so sad! Anything wrong? You don't like your lunch? Had Yuuta come home or something?"

Fuji sighed and decided he could trust his best friend. "Well. Is it me or is Tezuka in a bad mood today? I tried to talk to him. He wouldn't say anything worthwhile."

Eiji stared at him. "But he's always like that, nya."

Oishi laughed nervously. "Ah, it's just that he's had a lot of things on his mind lately."

"Like what nya?"

"He—nothing. Well, it's nothing big. He'll get over it."

"Is it about the club?" Taka-san asked.

"No…no."

"Oishi," Fuji said.

Oishi looked at him. "Yes, Fuji?"

"Is it about the other day?"

Oishi almost answered, but he did not. That alone was a good response for Fuji. If it was about the burger shop incident, he'd better go and apologize.

"Fujiko," Eiji said. "I think…"

"What?"

"Do you like Buchou?"

If Fuji had some food in his mouth he would've spat it out. "What are you saying? That's…"

"That's what?" Eiji had a mischievous smile on his face. It was a look that also belonged to Fuji Syuusuke, but he found himself hating it deeply.

"…Crazy?" Fuji finished.

Eiji laughed. No one went along with him. When he had calmed down he said, "Hoi. You're worrying yourself over things that are really normal. And besides, you kept asking about his love life the other day, right, Taka-san?"

Taka-san nodded.

"So?" Fuji challenged. "Inui asked the same thing."

"But Inui always does. The point is," Eiji leaned over the table, and poked Fuji's forehead, "you _are_ interested."

"I am interested solely because he's the only one whose love life I don't have knowledge about," Fuji explained. If he didn't have control of himself he would've blushed the deepest red. Like _Tezuka_? It was crazy. Fuji didn't like him.

But when he recalled the scent of Tezuka on his pillow, and the almost-smiles Tezuka had given him when they studied at his place, Fuji realized that his Project Glacier was nothing more than a lousy title. He hadn't been melting Tezuka at all.

He had been melting himself.

**End of Part Four**


	5. Final

Title: **Project Glacier, Part Five**

Summary: The final part. Reporting day comes. What's going on with Fuji's plans?

**Disclaimer:** 'Tis not mine, but Konomi's. I'm only playing with them.

**A/N:** THE FINAL PART! Some ridiculous sap in this chapter, and some scientific talk. Again, it's been butchered, but many times revised. For my beloved Puppy-chan, PeachyMilktea, with all my love. Hope you're feeling better now!

* * *

Fuji paged through the books. Today, they'd be reporting about glaciers. Throughout the weekend, he never once attempted to call Tezuka and ask for some study time together. Neither did Tezuka. Fuji studied, went over the presentation that Tezuka had given him.

He didn't really want to be with Tezuka, despite what he felt. He needed to stay away. And he wasn't even going to apologize to Tezuka; the captain was being too damn sensitive about the burger shop incident. Let him deal with it himself. Fuji would not worry about it for him.

To his right, Tezuka sat silently. Fuji sensed he was ready. The first three pairs reported about their topics, and Fuji tuned them out; he'd read about those things, and he wasn't interested in listening.

Finally it was their turn.

"Fuji," Tezuka said.

It was the first word Tezuka had spoken to him for the week. Fuji was embarrassed to find out he'd been craving for that. Meekly he nodded and smiled.

"Okay," the teacher announced. "Tezuka-kun and Fuji-kun here will be reporting about glaciers. Please stop talking, class, and listen."

Tezuka had plugged in his flash drive and was opening the presentation. Fuji watched him, wondering why he felt so nervous; usually he was a person comfortable with reporting.

"Good morning," Tezuka started. "A glacier is an accumulation of ice, snow, water and rock that moves under the influence of gravity."

Fuji smiled at his classmates and patiently waited for his turn to speak. He would be talking about the influence of glaciation and the effect of climate change on glaciers. It was funny; he'd been the one planning to melt a glacier, and everything had backfired on him.

Tezuka finished his part. He looked stoically at Fuji, who smiled back and began to speak: "Glaciers are very effective agents in shaping Earth's surface."

There. He was beginning to get comfortable now.

**

* * *

**

At the end of the presentation the students clapped, as usual, and the teacher praised them for having a well-prepared, informative report: "I'm sure your classmates have learned a lot from it".

Fuji and Tezuka took their seats. Fuji was uneasy again. Yesterday, Monday, had been unbearable, what with Tezuka being like a statue beside him.

He decided to break the silence. "Ne, Tezuka."

"What?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized anyway. Tezuka was someone Fuji could never be angry at forever. Besides, Tezuka never hurt Yuuta or anybody close to Fuji's heart. The judgment he'd given Mizuki and Kirihara wouldn't apply to this one.

"Aa."

"You don't even know what I'm apologizing for."

"Then for what?"

"I'm sorry about that thing in the burger shop, okay? I was only joking."

"Joking?"

When Tezuka turned to stare at Fuji, he realized he'd said the worst thing an admirer could have said. Tezuka's stoic features had suddenly been remolded for a second, but Fuji couldn't identify what it was that flashed in Tezuka's face that moment.

"Well. If that's what you said," Tezuka said softly, "then I shall accept your apology."

Fuji looked away, unable to speak. For all his genius, he really was just an ordinary boy.

**

* * *

**

"Fuji."

Fuji looked up from his bag. Tezuka was eyeing him strangely. "Yes?"

"We need to talk."

Fuji blinked. "About what?"

"I need to clear up a few things, Fuji."

"So do I."

Tezuka nodded. He began walking away. Fuji snatched up his bag in haste and followed him. They were going to the rooftop, it seemed. It would be a serious talk after all. Tezuka stopped, and obediently Fuji put down his bag.

"Let me make it clear, Fuji," Tezuka began. "You were only joking?"

"I…I guess. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I—"

"Oishi never told you anything?"

"Oishi…what has he got to do with this?"

"Good." Tezuka took a step toward him.

Fuji stepped back.

A step forward.

A step back.

What the hell? Why was Fuji feeling like cornered prey? He backed until he hit the railing. _Be calm_, he told himself. He'd been the predator many times before. He could reverse their roles. It was Tezuka. Fuji would prevail, no matter what.

But when Tezuka was only a single step away, Fuji realized he was unable to make a move.

"Sometimes, Fuji, you hurt people with your jokes," Tezuka said in a stern tone.

"And you were hurt? Huh," Fuji snapped in an attempt to get the upper hand.

"Maybe, maybe not."

What the hell? "I suppose."

"Did you plan it all with Inui?"

"No," Fuji answered coolly, never betraying how fast his heart jackhammered in his chest. _Shoot._

"You worked too smoothly together in all this. You had someone plan with you."

"I scheme better than Inui. He just happened to have the same objective as mine. Don't underestimate me, Tezuka. I work well alone." What did Tezuka mean by 'all this', anyway?

"It seems, though, that you failed."

"Oh? You don't even know what I've planned, how can you infer that—"

Fuji didn't get to finish his statement. He only knew that Tezuka knew how he was going to finish it.

He didn't expect to be shoved against the rail, pressed closely to Tezuka's body. He never expected that his mouth would suddenly be invaded by Tezuka's. He could only part his lips in surprise, and he couldn't help but feel how intensely this kiss made him feel, how effectively it made his knees turn into jelly, how delighted he felt when Tezuka's tongue tangled with his own, how it made him—never mind. He didn't realize that Tezuka's arms had been wrapped around him, searching, demanding. Fuji's arms hung uselessly at his sides.

When Tezuka broke free, he said, "Fuji, let me remind you, I never said anything about being uncomfortable hugging you."

Fuji almost sank to the ground had he still not maintained some pride. He held on to the railing, and glared at Tezuka. "You…you did all of this on purpose! You planned on making me worry! You purposefully stayed away just for this!"

Tezuka grinned slyly, which was something Fuji had never expected to happen in a million years. "Of course. That's the only way to melt a glacier."

"But—I thought—weren't you—"

"Oishi almost told you, right? Before you planned on 'melting' the glacier, Fuji, I think I might have already been melted."

And then Tezuka left.

Fuji's eyes widened. No way was he letting Tezuka know how happy he was to hear that. _No way_.

But Fuji raced after him anyway, determined to avenge himself.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** To all those who reviewed the story, especially to those who read it from start to finish, thank you very much! I hope you enjoyed this last part. Which actually took me _too_ long to revise. Didn't I keep telling some of you that I was gonna post "next week'? Well, without your support, I wouldn't even have _attempted_ finishing this fic. Thank you so much!


End file.
